For My Sake
by Princess Arcs Di Cielo
Summary: He's doing all the boss' duty to protect me... He killed to protect me... And the worst he died because of me...


A\N: Hello minna san guess what i edited it again haha  
here it is please don't hate me lol  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR IF I DID ANGRY MOBS ALREADY KILLED ME LOL

* * *

The wind blew so hard making my long honey hair tangled.  
I just ignored it instead i focused my gaze towards the dark and cloudy sky.  
Suddenly i remembered someone,a person who is very special to me..  
I looked around me and found myself in a abandoned garden.

I knew it's getting dark but im looking for someone,but he got away so fast that i can't reach him.  
Tears started to fall,i collapsed to my knees while clutching my aching chest.  
Im walking to this path without you,how pathetic.  
I screamed your name hoping that you'll be here to help me.

_"Hopeless and luckless"_

Suddenly,your image flashed through my mind.  
I still can remember that you and me used to go here for a peaceful little picnic.  
But all of it,they took it away including you.

* * *

"Love it's dangerous here,i think we should go back now",he said.  
Its a bit annoying because he keep saying that since i forced him to leave all his paperworks.  
I kind of pity him because of his deep eyebags and tired eyes but the smile is still there.  
"Don't wanna,i want you to relax for awhile,...your killing yourself",i sighed trying to encourage him.

I massaged his back a bit then he sighed...suddenly he held my hand.

_'Its not too late,...right?'_

"You don't have to,your smile is enough for me to feel alive",he flashed a smile then i lightly blushed.  
His voice is calming,and that's one of my thousand reasons why i really love him.  
Then suddenly he embrace me to hug and whispered, "I love you,don't leave me okay"  
I can sense that overprotectiveness even though he's a boss of the powerful mafia family,for me he's so innocent to be a mob boss,  
but i notice there is still something wrong to what he said.

_'Its free to fly like a bird'_

Finally freeing me from the hug i looked to his seemingly sad eyes.  
"What's wrong? is there something bothering you?",i worriedly asked then he shooked his head.  
"Nothing my love,im just comforting you",he replied then i giggled.  
"I should be the one saying that to you",i sighed.

I feel so relief when he held my hand. I wish this is forever and always.  
But all of it quicky shattered when a unfortunate event happened.  
I don't expect this to happen,his first killed.

* * *

"D-d-don't touch me",i shakily said while tears keep streaming.  
I just saw Tsu-kun killed someone a man tried to kill me but he got killed by none other than my love.  
His eyes turned to fierce and cold while blood splattered around his suit including his face.  
He offered his bloodied hand then said, "Are you okay my love? did somebody hurt you?"

My eyes widened in shocked,i hope this is just a simple nightmare but i was gravely wrong.  
Out of control i slapped his hand away then i saw him flinched.  
"I didn't mean to-...",then i interupted him by slapping his face this time.  
"W-why did you do it",i snapped and decided to end this by throwing the engagement ring to him.

_'My love if this is a fairytale i hope its a happy ending'_

"I want a better future,but you took it away",I cried then i ran away ignoring his pleadings.  
"W-wait don't leave me...im sorry",he yelled but i just ignored it.  
We didn't talk for weeks after that,so i decided to leave and go back to my hometown.  
I want a better future and a non-mafia related life

* * *

So i decided to worked as a designer to a model a year but still the emptiness and the scar is still here.  
To erase it away i begged for the company to give me some free time for awhile.

I stayed in my house trying to cool my head down when it started to rain so hard.  
I closed the windows and sadly stared at the dark sky.  
"Tsu-kun",i mumbled as tears started to fall again.  
I think this is too much punishment for him.

_'The leaves started to wither'_

I even broke my promise not to leave him. It's all my fault...all of it.  
Stopping from my thoughts i heard my phone ring.  
Maybe it's just the company,i thought wiping my tears.

When im about to turn it off my eyes widened in shocked.  
Tsu-kun is calling me,i feel glad so i quickly answered it and hear his voice again.  
But instead of his voice i heard three gunshots that made my heart skipped so fast.  
"Hello! Tsu-kun",i called trying to catch any voice.

_'The leaves are falling'_

"I-i l-love you,i-im sorry i-i did it for y-your sake",he suddenly said in a raspy voice then he hung it up.  
I keep calling his number but he won't answer it.  
The phone fell dowm from my hand then i curled my self on the sofa silently crying.  
"T-tsu-k-kun",i sobbed while hicupping.

_'But the strong wind took all the leaves far away'_

* * *

To check if Tsu-kun is alright i decided to go back to italy.  
Im sure all of them especially onii-san is there with him.  
But all of it shattered,i regret going here...please this is just a nightmare

I found all his guardians including my onii-san crying like children.  
"Nii-san,w-where's Tsu-kun",i shakily asked then my brother hugged me.  
"H-he got shot",he said then i felt my heart shattered to pieces.  
I pushed my brother away while my tears were streaming.

_'You're falling...'_

"T-t-su-kun is strong,your just joking,he's alive",i yelled and ran away from them ignoring their yells.  
I went to the garden hoping that he's here but instead him,i found a black coffin resting peacefully.  
All my body went numb,i tried to approach it and shakily opening the lid.  
The first thing i saw was your pale and lifeless face.

_'Just close your eyes no one can hurt you now'_

I rested my head to your silent chest,more tears escaped from my eyes.  
"D-don't leave me,wake up",i yelled shaking his unmoving body.  
Now i realize...

He's doing all the duty of a mafia boss to protect me...

He killed to protect me...

And the worst he died because of me...

For my sake...

* * *

A\N: aww this is very touching, i almost cried and the worst im writing this while listening to taylor swift's safe and sound.  
Anyway,i changed the setting instead of forest i change it to garden haha  
So i still expect some errors..

But still read and review  
Bye minna san till next time

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO


End file.
